Small Things Collection
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Merlin Drabbles from various challenges and exchanges
1. Caught!

**"Caught!" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU  
Summary: Gwen got caught looking.  
Author's notes: Welcome To Camelot July Challenge  
Prompt: "What are you doing here?"

**Caught!**  
The lock turned softly. He didn't hear her enter. She softly walked up to desk and smiled.

He didn't move. His golden head bent in serious concentration on the parchment in front to him.

She looked at him, really looked at him.

His thin white shirt was gaping open to reveal his hard chest. His shoulders were broad and well formed from years of wielding a sword. His arms were finely muscled. His hands were graceful as they held the document he was studying.

She felt herself blush but she couldn't help but stare at him.

His silky soft hair was golden like the crown he would wear some day. She could see his long lashes move as he read. His jaw was finely chiseled and strong. His lips were full and pouting at what he was reading.

She looked down at her hands wondering if she should say something. Her thoughts were still lingering on him.

"Guinevere!"

She jumped. "My Lord!" She was blushing fully now.

"What are you doing here? His full lips formed a smile.

"I … I have no idea." She was suddenly embarrassed. She had intruded on his privacy. "I seemed to have forgotten why I'm here."

"Did you?" He teased.

"Yes. Sire. I'll just go." She turned to leave.

"Guinevere, don't rush off." He was still teasing.

She smiled and practically ran to the door.

Just at that moment Merlin came into the room. "Gwen, I thought you were going to get the sheets."

"That's it the sheets." Gwen smiled and grabbed the basket with the soiled bedding and left.

Merlin looked at his master. "Did I interrupt something?"

Arthur sighed. "I hope so."


	2. His Heart To Heal

**"His Heart To Heal" Gen Gaius, Merlin (Canon) K**  
_Drabble exchange #1_

Category: Gen/ Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Gaius, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Exchange Member: Narasconegia

**His Heart To Heal**  
Gaius came into his chambers from making his usual rounds. There was a large box on the table with a red ribbon around it and a note. Gaius gave it a glance and assumed it was from the Queen. She was often sending things to make his life more comfortable.

He started his work. Those potions were not going to make themselves.

After about an hour, Gaius' curiosity got the best of him and he went to the box and read the note. It read: "To My Love, Always Alice."

How Alice had managed to send him something without being caught he had no idea.

He opened the box to find rare herbs, dried and bundled carefully. The scent filled the room and made him smile. Of course, she would send him something to help him with his healing work. It was something they were both passionate about.

He looked through his new treasure then held the note to his heart. He missed her so much. Her last visit was so short and tainted with evil magic. He vowed that someday he would try to see her again even if it were just for a moment.

The door opened breaking his thoughts. Merlin looked surrogate father questioningly. He took a look in the box. "Where did that come from?"

"I ordered it from the apothecary. Eat your soup and deliver those medicines for me. I'm feeling tired today."

"Are you ill?" Merlin dished up a bowl of soup and sat down.

Gaius stuffed the note in his pocket. "I'm just an old man Merlin. A very tired old man." Gaius sat on the stool at his work bench.

"Is something the matter?" Merlin asked with a frown.

"No. Just hurry up, Merlin. You have duties to the King remember."

Merlin finished his soup, grabbed the medicines and left.

Gaius took the note out of his pocket and looked at it. He sighed wearily.


	3. Merlin's Surprise

**"Merlin's Surprise" Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur/Gwen, Knights  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU  
Word Count: 238

**Merlin's Surprise**  
Merlin sighed as he walked up the stairs to his and Gaius' chambers. It was his birthday and no one remembered. To make matters worse, Arthur had been in a bad mood all day. It was the birthday he will want to forget.

It was late and he noticed there was no light under the door. That meant Gaius was already in bed. Merlin carefully opened the door and walked across the room. He stopped in the middle of the room because something wasn't right. It was too quiet.

He looked for Gaius in his room and he wasn't there but there was a note lying on his cot. It wasn't signed and he didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Go to the Throne Room."

He was tired and really didn't want to go but he thought that he had better. He walked down to the Throne Room and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A collection of voices shouted. Everyone he cared about was there: Gaius, Gwen, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Leon.

"Don't look so surprised, Merlin." Arthur said. "We could never forget your birthday. Now come have some wine and unwrap your gifts."

Someone handed Merlin a goblet of wine and he went over to a table where there was cake and presents.

"Thank you all." Merlin said misty eyed.

Gwen gave him a hug. "Happy birthday, Merlin."

Merlin's worst birthday had just turned into his best.


End file.
